The Arkham Knight
The Arkham Knight is militerized yet sinister version of Batman with the Arkham logo smeered on his chest. He serves as the secondary antagonist in the Arkhamverse's final chapter, Batman:Arkham Knight History While much is unknown about the Arkham Knight, the villain himself looks like Batman and like the Arkham Logo on his chest, he has his own militarized army themed with the Arkham logo as well. Batman:Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight first made himself known to Batman at Ace Chemicals while Batman was searching for Scarecrow there and found the hostages. The Knight used an attack chopper to provide protection while Scarecrow finished perfecting his new toxin. He abandoned it temporarily to face off with the Dark Knight while he was attempting to rescue the trapped workers, and instructed his men to aim at the less armored sections of Batman's Batsuit. As Batman attempted to leave with the last worker, the Knight forced a showdown between his chopper and the new Batmobile. Batman managed to overcome them and located Scarecrow who managed to escape from his clutches. The Knight kidnapped Oracle and brought her to Scarecrow as leverage in his plan to destroy Batman. Batman attempted to track Oracle, but the Arkham Knight outsmarted him and shot and injured him in his side by using a weak spot in his armor. Later, the Arkham Knight extracted the Cloudburst from Simon Stagg's airship after Batman snuck aboard and was dealing with both Simon and Scarecrow. As Batman makes his way into retaking Founders Island, Arkham Knight orders his militia to defend the Radar Towers and defend the missile launcher which were destroyed and when Batman temporary engage in combat, the Knight flees with a flash grenade refusing to reveal his identity to Batman. The Arkham Knight then activated Cloudburst, and flooded the city with Fear Toxin. After he remembered that Poison Ivy was immune to the toxin, Batman headed to the GCPD Lockup and convinced her to assist in saving Gotham from the toxin by telling her that the plants would die without her help. Working together with Poison Ivy, Batman located and freed two ancient trees that could neutralize the toxin, which allowed Ivy to heal and empower them. Batman then destroyed the Cloudburst, which allowed Ivy and the trees to neutralize the toxin, thus saving Gotham from the Cloudburst, but lost her life. The Arkham Knight tried one more time to kill Batman with his personal excavator, and managed to trap Batman underground in his Batmobile. Batman managed to escape once again, but not before the Arkham Knight had admitted his role in revealing Oracle's location to Scarecrow. The Batmobile on the other hand, was destroyed. The Arkham Knight finally revealed his true identity when Batman attempted to rescue Jim Gordon from the HQ of the militia at a construction site. He raised his helmet to show his face with the brand, "J" that Joker had left on him during his torture. He revealed that during the torture, Joker had convinced Jason to hate Batman for giving up and abandoning him only after six months while he was showing Jason "tough love" and that it was Batman who he should truly hate. Jason confronted Batman using his actual name, and demanded that he tell him how long he actually searched before he gave up on him. Batman attempted to explain that he saw the tape that Joker had sent to him of him killing Jason. The Knight bitterly yelled at Batman and told him that the only thing he wanted was Bruce dead, right before he engaged with Batman who managed to hit and damage a part of his helmet. However, Batman finally managed to get through to Jason after a long and difficult fight before rescuing Barbara from Scarecrow who too discovered that Jason was the Arkham Knight but none of them intended on telling anyone else about him because he was in pain from the Joker inflicting him with so much trauma that they didn't want to make him worse. After he finally realized that Batman had never wanted to abandon him, and was willing to help him after apologizing, Jason Todd abandoned this persona and become a violent vigilante who was known as the Red Hood. In the ending of the game, when Scarecrow trapped Batman, Jason arrived and freed him. Henchmen * Arkham Militia * Arkham Militia Medic * Arkham Militia Brutes * Arkham Combat Experts * Arkham Milictia Leiutenents * Arkham Checkpoint Commanders Gallery Batman-arkham-knight-e3-screen-1.jpg Image (27).png Batman-Arkham-Knight-Images.jpg Who the hell is this guy.png Voice Actor Arkham Knight is voiced by Troy Baker. Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti Heroes